You Are My Love
by princesasakuratsubasa
Summary: Tú seguías abrazándome pero yo no sentía el calor, más bien sentía frío. Mi cuerpo se estaba congelando.  Te mire y cuando fui a tocar tu cara desapareciste como apareciste de repente.  Me di cuenta entonces que te había imaginado tan solo y que no estaba


¡Hola!

Bueno sé que las personas que leen mis fics les parecen bien como escribo y bueno… eso me alegra mucho xD. Y sé también que deben estar preguntándose "¿Por qué no actualiza?" "¿Lo ha abandonado?".

Yo primero que nada, no abandono mis historias quiero darles a todas un final solo que a veces y casi siempre no tengo inspiración o me gana la vagues (que es algo muy malo por cierto, por lo que trato vencer esa parte) y también porque estoy en época de estudios por lo que me tardo más.

Yo continuare mis historias y los terminare solo que… por fi tengan paciencia conmigo xDD.

Esta historia es corta, tan solo tiene un capitulo, creo que a esto se llamaría "one-short" o algo así; Es la primera vez que hago uno, haber como me sale.

La historia será de "Inuyasha" y la pareja es "Kagome e Inuyasha". La canción que voy a poner en la historia se llama "You are my love" que creo que significa "Tú eres mi amor", viene de la serie "tsubasa Chronicles".

Jeje ahora os dejo leer, espero que os guste y espero muchos Reviews.

Un Saludo.

Posdata: Si queréis oír la canción mientras leen, os dejare la pág. de donde está.

Debéis añadir la pág. Normal de "Youtube" pero luego le añaden esto:

/watch?v=9pcyhUk2IeY

_**Autor: Serena16Serenity**_

_**Historia: Inuyasha.**_

_**Personajes: Kagome e Inuyasha**_

_**Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran autora que creo que este gran anime, ella es "Rumiko Takahashi" y gracias a ella pude disfrutar de esta gran serie y ahora cojo sus personajes prestados para que la magia de Inuyasha siga.**_

_**You Are My Love.**_

Todo era siempre igual, nos levantábamos, desayunábamos y nos poníamos en camino en busca de los fragmentos de la joya de Shikon ¿Quién soy yo? Supongo que lo deben saber, pero igualmente me presentare.

Me llamo Kagome Higurashi soy una chica de 17 años que antes tenía una vida normal ¿Por qué digo antes? Porque ahora no soy nada parecido a "normal", siempre estoy viajando entre dos mundos. Mi época y la época antigua.

Bueno ¿Por dónde iba? Ah sí, yo era una estudiante y chica normal pero el día en que cumplí 15 años toda mi vida cambio. Fui transportada a una época que aún existían demonios y seres mitológicos, esa era la época del "Sengoku" la edad antigua.

Allí descubrí muchas cosas como… una amistad verdadera, el trabajo en equipo, saber cuando algo era malo y cuando era bueno… y lo más importante… descubrí el amor de mi vida.

El día en que estuve por primera vez ahí descubrí a una persona clavada en el mismo árbol que tenía en mi época, al árbol se le llamaba "Goshimboku" es decir, Árbol Sagrado.

Estaba aturdida, no sabía dónde estaba y tenía miedo pero en cuanto vi a ese chico, se me olvido todo; era tan bello y hermoso. Me acerque hasta él y vi esas orejitas que no dude en tocar.

Ese chico se llamaba "Inuyasha" era un Hanyou; es decir, mitad humano y mitad demonio; él era un equilibrio entre las dos cosas.

La cuestión es que en esa época le conocí a él y seguidamente supe que dentro de mí tenía la joya más poderosa del mundo "La Shikon No Tama" y también que yo era la reencarnación de una poderosa sacerdotisa, llamada "Kikyo".

Uhm… Kikyo… realmente al principio no me importaba ese nombre pero luego comenzó a dolerme al punto en que al principio la odiaba pero finalmente yo como soy tan buena, abandone pensamientos impuros y malos… yo no era así.

Ahora después de 2 años busco con todos mis amigos los fragmentos de esa joya porque por accidente mío la rompí en miles de pedazos.

¿Quiénes son mis amigos? Os diré a cada uno.

Shippo es un niño de unos 8 o 10 años, pero no es un niño normal, sino que es un niño Yukai zorro. Sus padres murieron por culpa de unos yukais hermanos relámpagos llamados "Hiten" y "Maten", pero nosotros acabamos con ellos y Shippo pudo vengarse por fin. Él nos acompaña en nuestro viaje porque no quiere quedarse solo y yo… yo lo cuido como si fuera su madre y le quiero mucho.

Miroku es un monje que ayuda a muchas gentes pero además es un pervertido y algo salido; pero es un buen amigo y en el que se puede confiar. El tiene una extraña maldición en su mano derecha llamada "Vórtice", se lo hizo un enemigo de él, llamado "Naraku" y gracias a Miroku pudimos saber que Naraku hace 50 años acabo con una sacerdotisa que portaba la Shikon No Tama. Desde ahí Naraku se convirtió en nuestro enemigo y ahora lo perseguimos.

Sango es una exterminadora de demonios y mi mejor amiga. Ella lo ha pasado realmente mal. Perdió a su pueblo y también a su familia que los mato su hermano pequeño Kohaku pero él no lo hizo queriendo, Naraku lo controlo. Sango ahora busca venganza y quiere acabar con Naraku y recuperar a su hermano. Con el tiempo ella se ha enamorado del monje Miroku pero ese amor entre ellos lo tienen muy guardadito. Ah y casi se me olvida, junto a Sango le acompaña su gatita llamada Kirara que se transforma en una gran pantera y nos ayuda mucho en las batallas.

Ahora viene la persona más importante para mí, es mi mejor amigo y además el amor de mi vida; Su nombres es Inuyasha. Si él es el hombre que amo pero mi amor no es del todo correspondido porque él sigue amando a la sacerdotisa Kikyo pero veo que él me quiere solo que… está confuso. Yo lo amo y… bueno… permaneceré junto a él hasta que me pida que ya no le haga falta; aunque eso realmente me dolería pero yo sería feliz… si él es feliz.

Caminábamos como siempre todos juntos, el sol estaba realmente fuerte y era insoportable pero no nos deteníamos ya que Inuyasha siempre decía que había que continuar y muy pocas veces descansábamos.

Se fue alargando el día hasta que el sol parecía que pronto se ocultaría y como no habíamos llegado a ninguna aldea debíamos parar en medio del bosque para acampar.

_ Inuyasha será mejor pararse, pronto anochecerá y debemos acampar – Dijo Miroku con sabiduría.

Inuyasha resoplo

_ Continuemos un poco más y luego pararemos – Dijo Inuyasha siguiendo caminando.

Sango se enfado.

_ ¡Inuyasha estamos cansados! No somos como tú que puedes resistir más

Inuyasha ignoro siguiendo caminando. Kagome suspiro

_ Inuyasha por favor… paremos… yo también estoy cansada y mis pies duelen ya – Dije cansada mirándolo.

Inuyasha se paro, me miro y luego suspiro

_ Está bien paremos a descansar – Dijo él.

__"Se nota que Inuyasha hace más caso a Kagome que a todos los demás" _– Pensó Shippo con una gota en la cabeza.

Después de eso nos paramos, buscamos madera para hacer una fogata y finalmente estábamos todos sentados junto al fuego esperando a que la comida se hiciera para comer. En lo que esperábamos el cielo se volvió oscuro, comenzando a salir las primeras estrellas y aparecer también la luna.

Pero la luna y las estrellas no aguantaron mucho porque el cielo comenzó a nublarse con nubes negras, eso quería decir que iba a haber tormenta y tendríamos que soportarla. De repente entre las copas de los árboles aparecieron unas caza almas blancos, eran los de Kikyo.

Mire directamente a Inuyasha que se había dado cuenta y miraba hacia ellas; él se levanto y yo termine bajando la mirada.

_ Iré a dar una vuelta, no tardare – Dijo él.

Para cuando levante la mirada ya él se había ido, me preguntaba ¿Cuánto más iba a soportar esto? ¿Cuánto más tendría que sufrir por amarle? Acaso… ¿Con el amor tan solo sufrías?

La gente suele decir que el amor es bonito, bello; y puedes decirles todos los adjetivos buenos que quieras pero… creo que muy pocos se dan cuenta que el amar también te hace sufrir.

Yo sufro, mi corazón ya está muy marchitado; mis ojos quieren derramar lágrimas pero yo siempre me las controlo ante mis amigos, no quiero palabras como "pobrecita" o como "la pobre siempre pasa por lo mismo" no quiero la pena de nadie.

Siento las miradas de mis amigos, otra vez me miran con pena, cuanto odio eso es por eso que me levante y camine en dirección al bosque.

Sango se levanto y me llamó.

_ ¡Kagome! ¿¡A dónde vas! – Corriendo hacia a mí, preocupada

Yo la mire.

_ Voy a dar una vuelta, no te preocupes volveré pronto – sonriéndole.

Sango tardo en contestarme pero termino asintiendo

_ Esta bien… pero ten cuidado… la tormenta se acerca…

Yo asentí sonriéndole falsamente como siempre y volví a caminar, entrando en el bosque. Me sentía mejor ahora al estar sola.

Camine un buen rato iba sin rumbo porque me daba igual a donde ir.

Veo de repente a unos caza almas nuevamente ¿Por qué siempre tomaba el rumbo a donde estaba ellos? ¿Acaso yo era una masoquista? ¿Me encantaba verlos y sufrir? Algunas veces no me entendía a mí misma.

Camine hasta encontrarlos y me escondí tras un árbol, asome mi cabeza y los vi abrazados. Esa imagen me dolió, note como si mi corazón se rasgase pero ahora observo que se acercan y se besan.

Ahí ya mi corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos, como cuando se rompió la Shikon y esta se partió en muchos trozos; Lo mismo pasó con mi corazón.

Note las lágrimas en mis mejillas que salían sin parar de mis ojos marrones llenos de tristeza y dolor.

No quería observar más así que sin hacer mucho ruido salí corriendo, mis ojos eran ocultados por mis flequillos y yo tan solo corría ¿A dónde? No sabía, mi alma ya no respondía, solo lo hacia mi cuerpo. Huyendo del dolor.

Del cielo comenzó a caer nieve, estábamos en invierno y era normal, pero parecía que el cielo quería ayudarme aliviar mi dolor.

Comenzaba a hacer mucho frío al rato pero yo no lo notaba, quizás al rato notaria el frio pero ahora mi alma no estaba ahí.

Seguí corriendo hasta que una rama me hizo tropezar, cayendo al suelo, tarde en intentar ponerme de pie pero luego me senté e intente levantarme pero no podía, parecía que me había torcido el tobillo ya que me dolía mucho y aparte me había hecho una herida en la rodilla.

En cambio de pedir ayuda me quede en silencio mientras mis lágrimas no paraban de salir y en ese momento la soledad se me adueño y caí en llanto.

_**Bésame**_

_**Que duermo en silencio**_

_**Sola estoy cubierta por el hielo**_

_**Soñaré convocándote**_

_**Eres mi amor**_

La tempestad pareció empeorar porque a los minutos la caída de la nieve comenzó con más fuerza y el frío se empezó a notar.

Tenía frío, aunque normal, yo llevaba poca ropa.

Mi uniforme no abrigaba nada ¿Cómo estaba tan loca para traerme esta ropa para invierno?

Me abrase a misma intentando darme calor, pero aun así no paraba de llorar.

Mire un momento al cielo nubloso en el que la nieve caía, luego mire al frente, mi cabeza me hizo imaginarme que Inuyasha aparecía mirándome preocupado y sacando su aori para abrigarme.

_**Miraré tus ojos buscando**_

_**Mi memoria en este escenario**_

_**Júrame mientras me abrazas**_

_**Que no te irás…**_

Mire a tus ojos, los míos aun estaba llorosos. Entonces tú te acercaste y me abrazaste como intentando darme calor.

Ese abrazo me dio seguridad ya que aparte tú acariciaste mi cabello.

Mientras me abrazabas yo te mire.

No quería que te fueras.

_**Al lograr mis alas tocar**_

_**Con suavidad**_

_**Te amaré**_

_**Naveguemos juntos**_

_**En esta oscuridad**_

_**Hacia el mar**_

Tú seguías abrazándome pero yo no sentía el calor, más bien sentía frío. Mi cuerpo se estaba congelando.

Te mire y cuando fui a tocar tu cara desapareciste como apareciste de repente.

Me di cuenta entonces que te había imaginado tan solo y que no habías estado aquí. Seguro que estarías con Kikyo, intentando protegerla de esta tormenta y de este frío.

Me deje apoyar hacia atrás en un árbol, estaba un poco cansada ya. Creo que de mis ojos ya no salían lágrimas, pero no sabía.

Deje cerrar mis ojos, invadiéndose en mí una oscuridad

Y te volví a imaginar, llamándote desde mi interior

_**Para hallarme**_

_**Para hallarte**_

_**Ámame**_

_**Atrévete**_

1º Persona Inuyasha.

Corría con velocidad, la tempestad era muy fuerte pero no me importaba, tenía algo importante que hacer.

Estando con Kikyo había olido el olor de Kagome y me imagine que ella había vuelto a encontrarnos.

Yo estaba preocupado, ¿Por qué me salía todo mal? Kagome seguro que había malinterpretado las cosas.

Había ido a ver a Kikyo solo para despedirme de ella, porque yo ya me había decido a quien amaba y esa era a Kagome.

Por suerte Kikyo lo entendió sabiamente y me había quitado un peso de encima pensando que se enfadaría y de que quisiera aun así llevarme al infierno con ella.

Ella me dijo que si ya me había decido del todo, podía descansar en paz en el cielo ya; pero antes de irse quería despedirse de mí, por lo que me pidió un beso.

Yo no pude negarme era la última vez que la vería por lo que acepte el beso.

Seguro que en ese momento llego Kagome y no vio el resto de la historia. Ahora estoy súper preocupado.

Fui a hacia donde estaban mis amigos y pregunte si Kagome había vuelto, ya que comenzaba a nevar.

Cuando me dijeron que ella no había vuelto, me preocupe como estoy ahora preocupado y salí corriendo a pesar de que mis amigos me llamaban.

Debía encontrarla, la tempestad empeoraba cada vez más y ella podría estar helándose.

No sentía su olor, eso es lo que me cabreaba de esta nieve, nublaba mi olfato pero cuando perdía las esperanzas de encontrarla, un olor a sangre de ella llego a mi nariz.

Me alegre en principio porque así podría encontrarla pero por otra parte me preocupe aún más porque ella estaría herida.

Seguí corriendo con velocidad, deseoso de encontrarla.

De repente vi algo contra un árbol, estaba casi cubierto por la nieve, pero al acércame más una mano se veía pero también un cabello azabache.

¡Era ella y se estaba congelando!

Llegue y le quite toda la nieve que tenia enzima, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sentí un escalofrió.

Toque su mejilla, dios mío, estaba helada pero lo que más me preocupo es de si estaba viva, acerque mi cabeza a su pecho, apoyándome ahí y al momento oí su corazón pero se oía poco, estaba débil pero viva.

Debía llevarla algún sitió y darle calor. Me quite mi aori y se la puse enzima en un modo de abrigarla, luego la cogí en brazos y comencé a correr con velocidad.

Buscaba algún refugio, algo que me ayudase a que ella no estuviera expuesta al frío y pusiese darle algo de calor.

Entonces el milagro apareció, había una cabaña es decir un refugio. Corrí más rápido y me metí en ella.

Observe que dentro había para hacer fuego y eso me alegro aún más, la deje en el suelo, cerré la puerta y luego me dirigí a encender el fuego.

Al principio me costó encenderlo pero al final pude formar el fuego y luego le eche más leña para que aumentase aun más el calor.

Me acerque a Kagome, la cogí y la acerque más al fuego.

La acosté al lado de la fogata y empecé acariciar sus brazos para darle más calor.

En un momento le toque la mejilla, dándole pequeñas palmadas.

_ Vamos Kagome… abre los ojos… por favor… no te duermas… Kagome respóndeme… ¡KAGOME! – Estaba desesperado y preocupado por ella, no quería perderla ahora que sabía que la amaba.

Seguí un rato así hasta que de repente la vi que abría sus ojos y me alegre más. Entonces la abrase fuertemente.

Diciendo gracias sin parar.

1º Persona Kagome.

_**Bésame**_

_**Que duermo en lamentos**_

_**Sola estoy**_

_**Buscando un futuro**_

Sentía tanto frío, había una gran oscuridad en mí.

Pero la cosa es que no quería despertar porque cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, el frío desaparecía y ya no sentía el dolor.

Pero una luz de repente me invadió, daba calor, también note algo que me daba calor en mis brazos.

Seguidamente oí una voz, una voz que se me hizo muy familiar.

Decía mi nombre sin parar, diciendo que despertara ¿despertar? ¿Por qué? Estaba bien así.

Pero esa persona seguía llamándome y al final pude reconocer que era la voz de Inuyasha.

Abrí mis ojos desorientada pero vi sus ojos dorados mirándome con alegría ¿Sería nuevamente mi imaginación? ¿Estaría otra vez imaginándomelo?

De repente el me abraza con fuerza y oí como decía gracias sin parar ¿Por qué decía gracias?

Me separe un poco para mirarle, tenía miedo de tocarle y que desapareciera de nuevo.

Pero alce mi mano y toque su mejilla… dios… no desaparecía, era el autentico y no era una ilusión falsa de mi cabeza

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y yo volví abrazarlo, ocultando mi cabeza en su pecho; sentí que él me correspondía porque me abrazaba con fuerza y acariciaba mi cabello

_**Soñaré convocándote**_

_**Eres mi amor**_

_ Estas aquí… Estás aquí… - Susurraba seguidamente abrazada a él.

_ Claro que estoy aquí… y menos mal que te encontré a tiempo Kagome… no se qué hubiera pasado, ni me quiero imaginar cómo estarías si no te encontrara – Me dijo él con tono preocupado, acariciándome el cabello.

Yo lo mire.

_ Pero… ¿Tú no deberías estar con Kikyo?... ella estará ahora sola con este frío.

Observo como él se queda callado un momento pero luego habla.

_ Ella ya descansa en paz Kagome… me despedía de ella antes… porque yo ya había tomado mi decisión.

Yo me sorprendí.

_ ¿Y no te fuiste con ella? Digo… tú querías irte con ella…

El negó con la cabeza.

_ No… antes si… pero he descubierto que amo a otra persona… y que soy incapaz de dejarla por una promesa del pasado.

Yo baje entonces la mirada.

_ ¿Quién es la persona que te gusta? – Quería saber quién sería su otra chica, quien sabe, alo mejor Inuyasha tenía otra que le gustaría

Entonces oí una suave risa de él y eso me hizo mirarle.

_ ¿Quién va a ser bobita?... de la persona que estoy perdidamente enamorado es… de ti Kagome… me he enamorado de ti con el paso del tiempo.

Tarde en reaccionar pero mi corazón fue más rápido de reaccionar ya que este latió con fuerza y en mis mejillas aparecía un sonrojo.

¿Mis oídos habían oído bien? ¿Había dicho que estaba enamorado de mí? O vamos Kagome estaba soñando de nuevo.

_ Esta bien… estoy imaginándote de nuevo… ¿Qué loca verdad? – De mis ojos cayeron lágrimas.

_ No… no estás soñando ni imaginándote cosas… y te lo demostrare – Dijo él

Me dio curiosidad como me lo demostraría pero antes de preguntar sus labios hicieron prisioneros de los míos.

Un gran sonrojo se adueño de mis mejillas. ¡Me estaba besando!

Había esperado tanto este momento, que él me besara, fue un sueño hecho realidad.

Yo tarde en responder pero luego cerré mis ojos y le correspondí mientras lo abrazaba.

Al rato él se separo, pero no mucho.

_ ¿Sigues creyendo que soy una imaginación de tu cabeza? – Me dijo él con una sonrisa y mirándome con ternura.

Yo negué con la cabeza, sonrojada pero luego sonreí.

_ No… eres totalmente real…. Espere tanto este momento Inuyasha… he sufrido tanto…

_ Pues se acabo el sufrir… porque… ahora te daré amor todos los días – Me dijo el abrazándome con fuerza y acariciando mi cabello, me sentí protegida. Aunque la verdad con el siempre me sentiría segura.

_ Lo sé… porque **tú** **eres mi amor**

El resto de la historia siguió, la tormenta paro y gracias a Inuyasha me recupere. Regresamos con los demás y seguimos nuestro camino.

Al tiempo… como… unos meses después, si fueron unos meses; derrotamos a Naraku. No fue nada fácil pero entre todos lo logramos.

Sango y Miroku esa noche en la celebración se casaron, estaban muy felices y quiénes no, habían cumplido ambos su promesa.

¿Qué pasa con Inuyasha y yo? Pues estamos de novios y… ¡Me ha pedido matrimonio delante de toda la aldea! Eso me hizo muy feliz.

Y ahora mírennos, estamos en el altar y solo a mi me falta por decir el…

_ Si quiero – Dije con ternura mirándolo a sus ojos dorados

_ Entonces sois marido y mujer; os podéis besar – Dijo Miroku que hacía de sacerdote

Nos acercamos y nos besamos, esta vez fue un beso público y entre nosotros… fue uno lleno de pasión y amor.

Inuyasha y yo ahora estábamos juntos y felices, y seguiríamos así por siempre porque aún nos queda muchos mañanas por vivir. Y también porque Inuyasha es mi amor…

**You Are My Love**

_**Tú Eres Mi Amor.**_


End file.
